Shower with a Slytherin
by Belle A Lestrange
Summary: WARNING girlxgirl. HGPP. Hermione and Pansy love their relationship. It's an adventure every morning. Read and Review.


_**Shower with a Slytherin**_

Hermione was currently in the library, as everyone would predict, but she wasn't researching or reading. No, she was actually in the furthest corner of the library being pushed against a bookcase having her face snogged off. And who was snogging her face off? No not Ron! Jeez. That ship sailed years ago. It was actually Pansy Parkinson. Hermione had first found out she was gay in her fifth year, when the golden trio had suspected Malfoy and co. of being death eaters. She had run into Pansy crying in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

FLASHBACK

'_Pansy what's wrong?'_

_The Slytherin's head of fine black hair jerked up to see none other than Granger. 'What do you care Granger?'_

'_I…' Hermione was lost for words. Why did she care? She didn't know herself. So she sat down on the wet floor beside Pansy and wrapped an arm around her. Pansy nuzzled her head against Hermione's breasts. She then pressed a kiss to the nape of Hermione's neck. Hermione jerked away 'Parkinson what're you doing?'_

'_Pansy'_

'_What?'_

'_Call me Pansy' ad without another word Pansy drew Hermione's face closer and sealed their lips together. The kiss was intense and passionate, none like Hermione had ever experienced before. When they parted she immediately missed the contact of Pansy's lips. 'You can run odd now if you want' Pansy expected Hermione to bolt off. She was not, however, expecting the Gryffindor girl to reattach herself to her lips. 'Granger what are you doing?'_

'_Go out with me?'_

'_What?'_

'_Will you go out with me?'_

_Pansy searched Hermione's face for confirmation before nodding 'yeah. Yeah I will'_

**END FLASHBACK.**

'Drop your knickers, Mione' Pansy whispered hotly through kisses.

'B-but we're in the library'

'I thought Gryffindor's were meant to be brave,' Pansy smirked sliding down onto her knees. Hermione glared softly at her girlfriend before nervously reaching under her skirt and sliding her knickers down. Pansy ran her hands up Hermione's knees and felt her tense muscles grow tight. 'Relax baby' she smiled before her head disappeared beneath Hermione's skirt. Hermione let out a hushed moan trying not to alert Madame Pince of the goings-on. She gripped a shelf with her fingers, revelling in the feel of Pansy's hot wet tongue teasing her. Fine minutes of stifling moans later Pansy came out form under Hermione's skirt licking her fingers 'you taste good baby' she stated sucking slowly on her index finger.

'T-that…was…so…hot'

'I know you are' Pansy leant into the Gryffindor and licked Hermione's lips.

'Your house or mine?'

'Mine. Closer'

The next morning…

'Morning Mione' Pansy mumbled rolling onto her side. She loved waking up to Hermione stroking her hair.

'Morning Pans'

'Why up so early?'

'Sunlight woke me' Hermione shrugged 'go back to sleep'

'Where are you going?' Pansy asked turning on her side, the silk sheets hugging her naked figure.

'To shower'

'Here?'

'Yeah…why?'

Pansy shrugged 'nothing it's just you've never done that before, is all'

'Can't be bothered with that today' Hermione blew her a kiss and disappeared into the bathroom. Pansy waited for a few minutes, listening to the spray of the water. She bit her lip and slid out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Thankfully Hermione didn't notice. Pansy noiselessly slid the shower door open and stepped under the hot spray. Hermione had finished rinsing her wet curls and were about to step out when she felt a pair of wet slim arms wrapping themselves around her. She smiled when she felt Pansy press kissed down her neck and shoulder.

'What are you doing in here, Pans?'

'Can't keep my hands off you' Pansy grinned stroking her hands over Hermione's glossy wet peachy breasts.

'Like I'm complaining' Hermione placed her hands over Pansy's and guided them lower. They stroked her thighs and between her legs. Hermione tilted her head back onto Pansy's shoulder and moaned.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

The girl's heads jerked towards the bathroom door. 'PANSY' called a voice. 'HURRY UP!'

'It's Millicent!' Pansy gasped quietly in horror.

'What'll we do?'

'I…I…' Pansy poked her head out of the shower 'Mill?'

'Wha?'

'You hung over again?'

'Yeah…why?'

'Just asking' Pansy returned to Hermione snapping the shower off. She lowered her voice to a whisper 'okay I'll talk to Mill alright then you can sneak out behind her and go back to my room, okay?'

Hermione nodded and shrugged on the bathrobe Pansy handed her 'thanks' she muttered.

Hermione slid behind the door and held her breath when pansy opened it 'morning Mill'

The chubby Slytherin groaned closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, a step inside the door 'not now Pans my head is banging'

Pansy coughed slightly to let Hermione know when to move. Over Millicent's shoulder she saw the Gryffindor was safely in her room she turned back to her dorm mate and shrugged 'oh alright I'll see you at breakfast'

'Sure' Millicent slammed the bathroom door shut after Pansy had left.

Back in Pansy' room the two damp girls' fell onto Pansy' bed laughing 'if I had that experience every morning I think I'd kill myself' Hermione laughed.

'Now don't go doing that otherwise I won't have anyone to wake up to' Pansy teased and kissed Hermione's pink lips. 'I love you, you know that right?'

'Yeah' Hermione murmured dreamily 'yeah I do'

'Good because I do'

'I love you too, Pans'

'Nice to know'

'Nice to hear it too'

'I'll say it more often then'

'That's something to look forward to' Hermione leant over Pansy her wet brunette curls dripping over the both of them 'now I'm still a little bit…_wet_…what do you say we have a shower in the Slytherin locker rooms?'

'Wow now you really are being brave'

Hermione grinned 'and you love it' as they walked out of Pansy's dorm, fully dressed of course, Hermione smacked the Slytherin's arse. She loved waking up next to Pansy. Every day was an adventure. And she was loving every minutes of it.


End file.
